In material handling environments, multiple conveyors may be arranged in a closed loop for transporting articles from one place to another. These articles may be consumer goods, packaged boxes, cases, items, cartons, and/or like and may be transported by conveyors from a source location to a destination location. For example, a source location may correspond to a warehouse, inbound container dock, pickup area, inventory, storage facility, induction station, or another conveyor, and the destination location may correspond to a cubby, pallet, chute, put wall, staging area, and/or outbound container dock. Sortation systems may also be used in these environments and may sort or otherwise direct articles to their destination location. These conveyor systems may further include straight sections and curved sections that may be under-utilized during the sortation process.